lessons
by IAmSherlocked96
Summary: During their few weeks together Matt and Sam teach each other some valuble life lessons. 1st lesson, Matt teaches Sam the guitar...and how to burn food. i dont own anything btw! XD


**A.N: hi, I'm Erin and this is my first ever Waterloo Road fic. So sorry if its rubbish.**** I usually write for torchwood.**

**I wrote this coz I am completely in love with the show, especially a certain blonde music/drama teacher. Chris Geere is just, beyond gorgeous! XD**

**Hope you like it. Review anyway even if you don't. constructive criticism is always taken in account for.**

**Erin!**

Lessons:

Chapter 1:

Matt sighed as Sam came crashing down on the sofa and changed the channel.

"Oi - I was watching that!" He grabbed the remote back off her and changed the channel back.

Sam reached over and grabbed the remote again. "But I really wanna watch this, sir."

Matt sighed. "Fine. And - how many times? You can drop the 'sir' when we're at home. It makes me feel… old."

Sam nodded half heartedly; she was too engrossed in her programme to even give a proper reply. Matt laughed and went to put their meal on.

The past couple of weeks had been a right roller coaster, what with Sam's dad trying to kill him and having his flat robbed and smashed to pieces.

Then he had to learn Sam's eating habits. This resolved in half of his favourite meals being crossed off the menu at dinner time - chicken nuggets and potato waffles had become a regular. In fact, that was what they were having tonight.

He looked at the wedding invite stuck on his fridge and grinned. The thought of Eddie and Mel getting married made him laugh. But the thought of Rachel and Eddie being brother- and sister-in-law made him laugh even harder.

A small twang of guilt hit him. Rachel would be crushed, in a way. He knew she had feelings for Eddie, not because she had told him, but because he had seen it in the way they acted with each other. The way she always looked into his eyes and touched his arm when the spoke. Matt was good at picking up on things like that - he knew everything about everyone in the staff room and, in a way, was proud of that. Matt Wilding was never in the dark about anything.

"Matt?" Sam's voice drifted from the other side of the flat.

"Yeah?"

"Will you teach me to play the guitar?"

The music teacher did a double take. "What?"

Sam popped her head over the back of the couch. "I really wanna learn the guitar."

"Um... yeah, sure. I'll teach you. Can I ask why?"

Sam shrugged. "It'll give me something to do, I guess."

Matt laughed and gave her thumbs up. "Great reason - nice to know you have a deep passion for music too."

"Okay, sarcastic. Don't worry about it then."

"No, no, no! I'm still teaching you. Go get my guitars - I'll have the electric, you have the acoustic." Sam looked at him quizzically. He sighed. "Okay, how shall I put this? I'll have the rock star one and you have the wooden one."

Matt shook his head as Sam bounded off. It was just like teaching his younger brothers all over again, except that he'd kind of forced it upon Tom and Alex. Sam had selected for him to teach her. But still, now his brothers had a skill for life - a skill that all three Wilding brothers were bloody good at.

"Alright, then - let's get started." Matt went through the scales, showing Sam carefully where to place each finger. After an hour or two, Sam had picked up on the guitar rather well. She grinned at her foster carer, starting to really like Matt. She wasn't going to tell Earl that, of course, or her mum.

Sam snorted as Matt ran over to the oven, having completely forgotten about their tea.

Smoke poured out the open door, making her laugh. She laughed harder as Matt burned himself and swore. He did make her smile.

Sam decided she like life with Matt and was glad that they were finally bonding.

**A.N: sorry if it's not that good. Each chapter from now on will be about a lesson in life that either Matt has taught Sam or that Sam teaches Matt. Next chapter: how the handshake in episode 8 came about.**

**Don't forget to review. XD**

**Erin!**


End file.
